customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney in Concert 1999 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:7447:CB83:9837:9077-20190608005939
Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. See all My Party with Barney is a personalized Barney Video that was released in March 1998. A parent/child who wished to purchase this video had to send in a photo of the kid and said kids' name, and as the previews said "would do the rest." Plot Does your child love to watch Barney? If so, now your child can star with Barney in the first ever personalized Barney home video, My Party with Barney. The Barney video that makes your child a star. Your child actually stars on screen with Barney again and again and Barney says your child's name. In the video, Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ throw a surprise birthday party for your child and even interact with him or her. Imagine the excitement when your child stars on screen in My Party with Barney. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Duncan Brannan, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Songs #Hey, Look at You! You Can Fly! #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #By Yourself #Colors All Around #A Silly Hat #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *Throughout April 1998, this video was packaged with a personalized book with stickers. *A short-lived DVD version of the video was released in 2007. *In the 2007 DVD version, all Kideo crew members are removed from the credits. Full Video ￼ 412 people like this ￼ 419 people follow this About See all ￼ 03435787707 ￼ Water park Page Transparency See More Facebook is showing information to help you better understand the purpose of a Page. See actions taken by the people who manage and post content. Page created – 2 May 2018 People 412 likes Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **Jesse's only appearance. **The first appearance of Kristen. **The first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Full Video